Padrinos y algo mas?
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Había algo en el menor de los Kiryu que lo atraía pero no había podido hablar con él, hasta que preparar la boda de su mejor amigo le daría la mejor excusa para estar con él. Asco de resumen… T/I K/Z  K/A


**Linne dice:** Hola a todas! Si lo sé, se que debería terminar los fic que tengo antes de traer otros, pero ya saben cómo es ese bicho de la inspiración, cuando quiere algo no descansa hasta que lo obtiene… jejeje pero este fic es algo corto 3 a 4 capítulos máximo… espero que les guste y pues se supone que este fic es un Takuma/Ichiru pero ya saben que no puedo dejar atrás a mi Kaname/Zero ni a Akatsuki/Hanabusa, así que encontraran algo de esas parejas aquí y en todos los fics que escriba de este fandom y eso será siempre así jeje… en fin las dejo leer y espero su comprensión sé que me he tardado mucho en mis actualizaciones y quizás ahora me tarde mas porque me he visto privada de mi mano derecha (literalmente mi manito esta lastimada) y por ello solo estoy usando la izquierda y es bastante tedioso hacerlo… pero ya en serio las dejo leer…

**Disclaimer:** Ni Vampire Knigth ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo de su grandiosa creadora Matsuri Hino-sensei… esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y como agradecimiento para **solcithooh**… Arigato por tratar de aceptar la pareja de Ichi en "educación Familiar" (publicidad lean mis otros fic`s)

**Campaña 1 review por un dólar:** en mi país los días 14 y 15 de Julio se llevara a cabo la Teletón por ello he iniciado esta campaña por cada review que me dejen yo donare 1 dólar… si se que es muy poco pero tengo la fe de que me dejen varios rr en todos mis fic… seh tengo varios… no es chantaje es algo que me he propuesto… den su donación para esta noble causa.

**Resumen:** Había algo en el menor de los Kiryu que lo atraía pero no había podido hablar con él, hasta que preparar la boda de su mejor amigo le daría la mejor excusa para estar con él. Asco de resumen… T/I K/Z K/A

* * *

><p><strong>Padrinos<strong>

Lo había conocido hace un par de años desde que había ingresado a la Academia, pero nunca había podido tener un contacto más directo con él, siempre lo miraba, siempre pensaba en él, Ichiru Kiryu.

Desde que Zero Kiryu se había trasladado a la clase nocturna su hermano gemelo tomo su lugar como el prefecto, todos los días lo veía en el cambio de clases, le parecía el prefecto perfecto, tan igual a su hermano pero a la vez tan diferentes, Ichiru Kiryu era amable con los de la clase nocturna no parecía tan frio como su hermano y sobre todo tenía ese no es que, que le atraía enormemente.

Pero era un cobarde no se atrevía a hablarle a pesar del aura amable que rodeaba al prefecto tenía miedo, no del rechazo del menor de los Kiryu mas bien de la reacción del mayor de los gemelos. Además que tenia él que hablar con Ichiru, él que era un vampiro uno de esos seres de los que el prefecto como cazador debe de deshacerse, no el no tenia porque hablarle, no tenia excusas. Hasta que el día en el cual tendría la mejor excusa se presento y todo gracias a su mejor amigo y su amado líder Kaname Kuran, al fin él Takuma Ichijo tendría una excusa para estar más cerca de su ángel de cabellos plateados.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Kaname se dirige a la habitación de Takuma, su mejor amigo. Takuma se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo en su laptop. Kaname ingreso a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama.

-Oye Takuma – el aludido dejo de escribir y se volteo a ver a su mejor amigo

_Dime Kaname – llevaban años siendo amigos y notaba a Kaname algo nervioso

-Llego la hora – al ver como Takuma lo miraba le aclaro – ayer lo hice – Takuma seguía sin entender – Ayer por la noche le pedí matrimonio a Zero y él acepto – Takuma estaba feliz por su amigo, Kaname llevaba un tiempo queriendo pedirle matrimonio a Zero pero no se animaba

-Me alegro y eso ya lo sabíamos era obvio que Zero-sama te diría que sí, aun no entiendo porque estabas tan nervioso –

-Mi culpa no es, ya sabes cómo es Zero nunca se sabe con que saldrá y espero que no te oiga diciéndole Zero-sama, si no ya estuvo que me quede sin padrino antes de la boda – Takuma quedo sin palabras, eso quería decir que Kaname lo quería como su padrino

-Kaname – Takuma estaba que saltaba de la felicidad – Kaname! – y Takuma salto de la felicidad y se arrojo a los brazos de Kaname – Arigato Kaname – Takuma se fregaba en Kaname como gatito mimosos mientras le agradecía ese detalle

-Mjm – un carraspeo le llamo la atención desde la puerta – si lo desean regresamos en unos minutos – unos ojos de color amatistas lo miraba asesinamente desde la puerta de su habitación mientras otro par de la misma tonalidad lo miraban divertidamente

-No – Takuma grito y salto lejos de su mejor amigo, pero es que sabe lo extremadamente celoso que puede llegar a ser Zero – gomen Zero-sama pero es que estoy feliz –

-Aja – dijo Zero mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de su gemelo. Se acerco a Kaname y lo atrajo hacia él de manera posesiva – como sea eso quiere decir que Kaname ya te lo dijo –

-Si Zero-sama y felicidades – le dijo mientras por dentro reía de la manera en que Zero alejaba a Kaname de él

-Gracias y te lo digo desde ahora y espero te quede claro – Takuma aguanto la respiración – sigues con eso de Zero-sama y Akatsuki tendrá que ser el padrino de Kaname, ¿entendido? –

-Si Zero-sa… si Zero – dijo corrigiéndose inmediatamente ante la reacción divertida de su mejor amigo

-Bien, bueno como sea, ya conoces a mi hermano Ichiru – hasta ese momento Takuma tomo en cuenta la otra presencia en su habitación – él obviamente será mi padrino y no sé por qué demonios Kaname quería tener a los padrinos presentes – Ichiru vio a Takuma, Takuma vio a Ichiru y ambos se sonrojaron

-Buenas tardes Ichijo-sempai – Ichiru le sonrió al rubio

-Buenas tardes Kiryu-kun – al rubio casi le da un infarto al ver la sonrisa de ese bello niño

-Muy bien ya que estamos aquí les diré porque los necesito juntos – Kaname vio la reacción de Takuma, Kaname conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que estaba enamorado de su cuñado y él trataría de ayudarlo, solo espera que Zero no lo quiera matar si se llega a enterar de lo que está pensando – como bien saben Zero acepto ser mi esposo – Kaname sujeto la mano izquierda de Zero donde en su dedo anular podía apreciarse un bello anillo de oro blanco – pero eso solo lo saben ustedes dos y yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que este hermoso ángel me pertenece así como yo le pertenezco a él – Zero se sonrojo ante las palabra de su prometido – y por ello ustedes se encargaran de la fiesta de compromiso así como lo demás referente a la boda, así que tengo que decirles que de ahora en adelante pasaran muuuucho tiempo juntos, espero que no les moleste eso – Ichiru negó mientras se sonrojaba y Takuma tenía unas ganas impresionante de lanzarse a su amigo y agradecerle en todos los idiomas posibles, en todas las formas posibles y como pudiera, agradecerle por esta oportunidad, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por Zero y el miedo que este le infundía – Takuma no te molesta verdad –

-No para nada Kaname, será un placer organizar todo – "y pasar tiempo con Ichiru", es lo que pensó – de hecho me muero por iniciar todo

-Si claro, ya lo imagino – Kaname le sonrió de manera cómplice y Takuma solo agacho la mirada y se sonrojo totalmente

-Muy bien entonces los dejamos, Kaname y yo necesitamos aclarar unas cuantas cosas – Zero jalo a Kaname fuera de ese lugar

-Si claro aclarar unas cosas, yo bien diría que van a consumar el matrimonio antes de que este se lleve a cabo, creo que tendremos que descartar el blanco para vestir a Zero – ante estas palabras Zero se sonrojo totalmente y grito

-ICHIRU! – el gemelo solo pudo reír ante la reacción de su hermano – no digas idioteces – Zero salió casi corriendo ante la mirada de todos y se dirigió hacia su habitación (y la de Kaname, claro está)

-Bueno yo los dejo – Kaname suspiro ante la reacción de su amante – y disfruten de su tiempo juntos – Kaname se retiro ante los rostros sonrojados de su amigo y su cuñado.

-Muy bien creo que deberíamos de pensar que es lo que haremos para todo esto, lo bueno es que tú conoces bien a Zero-sama y yo a Kaname, así trataremos que todo sea agradable para los dos –

-Eh si claro pero no te dijo Zero que no lo llamaras con el sama –

-Si lo sé pero es la costumbre ya que desde que sale con Kaname lo llamo así –

-Ok. Pero que no te oiga –

-No te preocupes no arriesgaría por nada el pasar tiempo contigo – ante estas palabras de Takuma, Ichiru simplemente se sonrojo – planeando la boda de mi mejor amigo – Takuma sonrió ante el sonrojo del menor – eso se escucho a película ja –

-Es cierto solo espero que tu no quieras echar a perder la boda de Kaname porque te das cuentas de que estas perdidamente enamorado de él –

-Ja eso no pasara no te preocupes, Kaname no es mi tipo –

-¿Así? Y dime ¿Cuál es tu tipo? –

-Mmm… no lo había pensado, pues veras a mí me gustan más bajos que yo, y Kaname no lo es –

-Pero con tu altura muchos lo han de ser –

-Cierto, por eso también los prefiero de cabello claro y ojos de un color tan particular como el amatista –

-Mmm… ya veo espero que no hables de Zero porque si Kaname te escucha es él el que se encargara de ti –

-Ja no te preocupes en serio porque yo los prefiero amables y amigables a gruñones y que dan miedo je – ante lo dicho por Takuma y lo obvio de las insinuaciones el cazador se sonrojo más de lo que se creía posible y solamente sonrió

-Bueno como sea empecemos con la planeación de la fiesta

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Linne dice:<strong> y que les parece, ya saben cualquier cosa en un rr.

Nos leemos tan pronto y como pueda escribir sin cansarme.

Linne dice; Kisu… Sayonara


End file.
